Playing Cupid
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Bonnie sees just how unhappy Elena is as Stefan's girlfriend and just how happy Damon makes her. So she decides to give her friend a little magical help as her gift to Elena for Valentine's Day. But Bonnie didn't read the warnings until after she cast the spell. Oops? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Elena/Damon, Caroline/Klaus
1. Watch Those Arrows, Cupid

Playing Cupid  
DG32173

Sarah: just a little fanfic for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy.

_**DISCLAIMER**_  
I only own what I write as I write it. Everything else belongs to someone else.

_**WARNINGS**_  
ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Rated M for my sanity, not that I have any. Beware of Elena bashing Stefan.

_**SUMMARY**_  
Bonnie sees just how unhappy Elena is as Stefan's girlfriend and just how happy Damon makes her. So she decides to give her friend a little magical help as her gift to Elena for Valentine's Day. She still may not entirely _trust_ Damon in everything, but the witch knows she _can_ trust him to make Elena happy. So she decides to play Cupid with a little true love spell she found in Emily's grimiore. She just forgot to read the warnings her ancestress wrote about the side-effects _before_ she cast the spell. Oops? _**Damon/Elena**_

* * *

Chapter 1  
Watch Those Arrows, Cupid

Bonnie sighs as she flips through Emily's grimiore, looking for the spell she had seen the other day. She should have tagged it because it would be damn useful right now. She remembers that the ingredients are a strand of hair from both people she wants to cast it on tied in a knot. Well, getting Elena's hair was easy. She just grabbed one from Elena's brush last time she was in her friend's room and wrapped it in a bit of wax paper. But getting Damon's hair proved more of a challenge. Damon doesn't trust her and on _most_ things she doesn't trust him either. But when it comes to making Elena happy, Bonnie trusts Damon unconditionally to manage that. So she had snuck into the boarding house, located Damon's room, and took a hair from his comb while the brothers were out.

You might be wondering what she's planning on doing. She had seen a true love spell in Emily's grimiore a few days ago and had decided to use it to give Elena a magical Valentine's Day present. She knows that Damon loves Elena unconditionally whereas Stefan doesn't like the flashes of the _real_ Elena that Damon's been drawing out. No matter how many times those who've grown up with Elena tell Stefan that those flashes are a peek at who she was before the crash that killed her parents, he still believes that those flashes are signs that Damon is corrupting her. And it's making Elena miserable because she's being forced to play a role that she's no longer suited for just to please Stefan. And Bonnie's had it. She knows Elena has very strong feelings for Damon, quite likely even loves him as much as he loves her. So the witch doesn't understand _why_ Elena is making herself miserable by sticking to the brother who doesn't truly love her. Because unless you can accept all sides of a person, you can't truly love them. But Bonnie's determined to use a little magic to make Elena see that Damon is more than willing to make her eternally happy. Because Damon is more than willing to turn Elena so that he can be with her forever. And Bonnie is more than willing to make Elena a daylight ring if it means she'll be with the man – okay, the _vampire_ – that makes her happy like no one else ever has.

"Found it," Bonnie says as she finally finds the spell. She figures that since it's a true love spell, the side-effects can't be too serious. So she skips reading them and goes on to the spell. "Okay. 'Tie the hairs together in a knot in the middle without breaking them. Using magic is advised for this step'," she reads. "Very well then." She pulls out the two bits of wax paper out of her pocket and unwraps the hairs. She uses her magic to carefully tie the hairs together in a knot in the middle, just as the spell calls for. She then reads the next step. "'Put the hairs in a small glass bowl.' Good thing I thought to get one," she tells herself, putting the hairs carefully in the small glass bowl she had grabbed before getting out the grimiore. "Now, what's next? 'Begin casting the spell. A fire will start in the bowl as you cast, burning the hairs. Once the spell is completed, the fire will go out and the hairs will be gone. The spell will be permanent at that point, binding the two the hairs belong to together forever.' Well, that's good. I don't want Stefan ever stealing her back from her happiness with Damon," Bonnie says. She begins chanting the spell. Just like the grimiore warned, a fire – a purely _red_ fire – starts burning the hairs in the bowl. As the spell progresses, the hairs burn faster and faster. With a final shouted word, the fire extinguishes itself and the hairs are gone. "There we go. Happy Valentine's Day, Elena and Damon," Bonnie says with a smile. "My gift to you two is each other." She decides to check the warnings just for the heck of it. As she reads, her eyes widen in shock and her skin turns ashen. Finally she sighs. "Things are going to be very interesting from here on," she says softly. "At least Elena will be happy."

What were the warnings, you ask?

_Think carefully before casting this spell. I did not realize the consequences until it was too late. The two I tied together with this spell became so devoted to each other that any outsider trying to get between them was viciously repelled by both parties, even if the outsider had been courting one of them prior to this spell. If the outsider continued to attempt to get in a relationship with one of the two tied together by this spell, the repelling attempts grew more and more vicious until the outsider was taken out of the picture permanently by the one they were trying to court. The girl who had asked for this spell to tie her to the man she truly loved had been in a relationship that was upsetting to her with another man. The man who had been courting her that she did not want was so persistent in his attempts to get her back that she one day took a kitchen knife and carved his heart from his chest. And this from a girl who had never been able to hurt another living being. When she was through carving out her old lover's heart, she told me that she only regretted that he would not listen to the warnings she and her 'mate' made before he forced her hand. So be very careful when casting this spell lest my carelessness be repeated._

Things are going to be very interesting from here on is indeed the case.


	2. It Starts

Playing Cupid  
DG32173

Sarah: well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter One as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now it's time to show the effects of Bonnie's 'little' spell. I hope you enjoy. Also, I don't own _"It's My Life"._ It's owned by Green Day, as I say in the story. In case I forgot to mention last chapter, this is my _first_ attempt at a Valentine's Day themed fanfic.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_Gods 3rd Son:_ yay! My story is up for only a few minutes and I already got a review! I'm so glad you found the first chapter funny. And I agree that Stefan is going to need some good luck to survive because he's going to be stubborn. But I don't think I'll let Elena or Damon kill him. That would be too cruel.

_Jessjunky:_ so glad you find this exciting.

* * *

Chapter 2  
It Starts

When Elena wakes up in the morning, she frowns, wondering why she feels _different_ today. She feels an intense drive to go find Damon, like she does every morning. But _this_ morning, she can't find it in her to resist and remember that she's with Stefan. The mere _thought_ of being with Stefan makes her cringe in disgust. She checks to make sure her vervaine necklace is around her neck, and finds that it is. But she grimaces at the touch. She doesn't want to wear something that Stefan gave her. The only reason she resists taking it off is because she knows she needs the vervaine in it to protect her from vampire mind games. She'll just have to get Damon to get her something to replace it.

She's unsure about what changed during the night while she was asleep. But she decides to get up and embrace the change. She climbs out of bed with a true smile, the first one she's worn in quite a while. This is the first time she's actually looked forward to the day ahead of her in a very long time. She goes to her dresser and picks out some risqué undergarments and a pair of socks before going to her closet and finding a nice blouse and a pair of tight jeans. She carries her clothes into the bathroom, humming _It's My Life_ by Green Day.

Damon

Damon wakes up and stretches, a lazy smirk on his lips. He has a feeling that he's _finally_ going to get the girl today. He normally wakes up with such a feeling in various levels, but it has _never_ been so strong before. He's going to take that as a good sign of what's to come today. He climbs out from under his covers. He catches sight of himself in his full-length mirror. He examines his naked reflection. He had decided to sleep without clothes last night. He winks at himself in the mirror before making his way over to his dresser to grab a pair of black boxer-briefs then going to his walk-in closet to choose a pair of black jeans.

Then he carries his clothes into the bathroom. It had snowed pretty heavily last night so he knows the schools and most places in town are going to be closed. As he turns on the shower water to heat up and sets his clothes on the counter, he remembers that it's Valentine's Day. If he really _does_ win Elena over today, it couldn't happen on a more symbolic day. It _is_ the only day of the year dedicated to true love, after all. With that thought, he climbs in the shower and makes sure to get _extra_ clean.

An hour and a half later

Elena smiles as she turns into the boarding house driveway. The only part of her plans for today she regrets is the fact that she's going to break Stefan's heart by breaking up with him on Valentine's Day and further stomp on it by asking Damon to spend the day with her. And she only regrets it because she doesn't like hurting people. But it's about time she stops running from the truth and using Stefan as a shield to hide from her feelings behind.

She parks her car in her usual spot and gets out, locking up behind her before heading into the boarding house. Stefan meets her at the door with a big smile which instantly turns into a frown when she ducks away from his kiss. "Elena, is something wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"Yes," Elena admits. She motions between the two of them. "You, me, us. _We're_ wrong, Stefan. I'm _not_ the girl you've convinced yourself I am. I've been playing a role I'm not suited for because that role makes you happy. You're in love with an act. I've tried regain who I really am, who I was before my parents died. Damon brings that girl out into the open, but you mistakenly assume that he's corrupting me because _you_ haven't been able to draw her out of the corner of my mind I locked her in when my parents died.

"Did Damon put you up to this?" Stefan demands.

Elena reels her hand back and _slaps_ Stefan as hard as she can. "I haven't even _seen_ Damon in two _days,"_ she hisses venomously. "So how could he have 'put me up to this' if he hasn't come near me?" she demands. Stefan stares at her in shock, a hand against his stinging cheek. "I'm sick and damned tired of you _accusing_ him of forcing me into doing something just because you don't like my actions. I have my own free will and Damon _respects_ that about me. You need to drop the whole high-and-mighty act because your past is no better than his. In fact, given that I know what you're like on human blood, I'd have to say his life as a vampire just might have been better. At least Damon has enough self-control to leave the humans he feeds on alive and in one piece." Elena shakes her head angrily. "Your constant willingness to blame Damon for _my_ use of my free will is disgusting. Damon has _never_ broken my trust by flat-out lying to my face like you do constantly. He may have kept _parts_ of the truth from me but he _always_ gave me the truth when I asked him a question even when he _knew_ I would be hurt by that truth. I respect him for that. I came over for two reasons and you just made one of them a _helluva_ lot easier for me. I'm breaking up with you, _permanently._ I'm tired of pretending to be content with the role you force me to play because you won't accept who I truly am and I refuse to do so any longer. Now, move aside so I can come in out of the cold and talk to Damon."

Stefan just stands there, stunned not only by what she said but also by the fact that she had just slapped him for the first time since he entered her life. Then a voice behind him breaks through his shock. "I think Elena asked you to move, brother," Damon drawls. The older brother grabs the younger by his arm and uses his superior strength to shove Stefan aside so that Elena can come in. That Stefan is thrown into a wall from the force of the shove is beside the point. "It's _rude_ to force a lady to stand out in the snow. Where are your manners?"

"Thank you, Damon," Elena says, smiling warmly at the devastatingly handsome vampire. She notes that he's only wearing a pair of jeans as she comes in out of the cold. She sheds her lamb's wool coat, which Damon had bought her the first winter after they met. He had _wanted_ to buy her a mink fur coat but she had put her foot down because of she couldn't imagine herself wearing something so expensive. She hangs her coat on one of the pegs on the wall next to the door.

"So, what did you come to see me for, kitten?" Damon asks, closing the front door. He turns to her with a sexy grin.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to spend the day with me," she replies with a warm smile. His eyes widen in surprise. "Well, do you want to spend the day with me?"

"I'd love to," he says with a smirk. "Any requests?"

"Dancing," she says immediately, her eyes shining brightly in anticipation.

Damon takes her hand and leads her into the living room. He grabs a remote off the coffee table and turns on the sound system, flicking through until he finds the homemade MP3 he had put into it that is filled with love songs that all remind him of Elena. He grins, pulls her into his arms, and proceeds to use his exceptional dancing skills to flirt with his body against hers, no words needed.

Stefan glares at the scene before grabbing a coat, sliding it on, and heading out. He's certain something's wrong with Elena. If it wasn't Damon, then someone else is messing with her head. The only one he can think of to help him figure out what's up is Bonnie. _Surely_ there will be something somewhere in her collection of grimiores that can fix this before things get out of control. He's not going to give up Elena's heart just like that. Not when it's so obvious to him that something had to have happened last night. Whether it was a spell or compulsion, he's certain Bonnie can help him break it.


	3. Surprise

Playing Cupid  
DG32173

Sarah: and here's the third chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy what I write. Let me know what you think in a review. The song _I'm a Hex Girl_ is 'borrowed' from _Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost._ At least, I first heard it on a Scooby Doo clip on Youtube.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_Damon Salvatore is awesome:_ I agree with your name: Damon _is_ awesome. And thanks so much for the review. Elijah was right, young vampires _are_ arrogant. At least in the case of the Salvatore brothers. And I have the same frustrations with Stefan's character. I haven't watched much of this season because I intend on starting over from the beginning, Season 1 Episode 1, _Pilot._ But he was so selfish in the first four seasons. And all of Elena's friends were selfish, even Damon, in Season 4 by refusing to find out the facts of the sire bond from Tyler and that selfishness ended up with Jeremy _dead_ for most of the last half of the season. And it was so frustrating cause I could see the beginning of her love for Damon starting in Season 1 Episode 11 _Bloodlines_ when he took her with him to Georgia. Possibly even before because, from the beginning, she could see the glimmer of good in him that even he didn't see in himself. Anyways, I got off-topic. Thanks so much for your review, glad you enjoy it so far. I hope you keep enjoying what I have in store.

_kfulmer7:_ I'll consider having Bonnie make him a love match. But _not_ with Caroline. I have a nifty little surprise for poor Caroline. And no, Bonnie's not going to make a love match for herself. In this universe, _no_ witch ever casts a love spell on herself, not even a _true_ love spell. It's consider _extremely_ bad luck.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Surprise

Stefan rings Bonnie's doorbell. Her dad's car is gone, so Stefan knows he's not here. He also knows that it's really early in the morning and that Bonnie doesn't _like_ getting up in the morning unless she has to. But he feels that this qualifies as an emergency. He hears a faint grunt from inside and rings the doorbell again. "Coming," Bonnie groans from inside. He listens as her footsteps slowly pad down the stairs and stop at the front door. She unlocks it and swings it open. She raises an eyebrow at Stefan. "Do you know what time it is?" she demands groggily. "No, don't answer that. I'll tell you. It's barely eight in the morning, Stefan. It's a snow day, which means no school. This had better be an emergency or I'm going to give you such a migraine you'll wish you hadn't woken me up so damn early."

"It is an emergency. It's Elena," he starts.

"Has she been kidnapped by supernatural beings bent on using her for some reason or other?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, no," Stefan starts.

"Is she in the hospital?" Bonnie presses.

"No," Stefan says.

"Has she gotten so much as a _scratch_ on her from a supernatural being?" Bonnie demands.

"No," Stefan says.

"If she's not in danger and she's not in the hospital, then it's not an emergency," Bonnie says, glaring at him.

"Elena showed up at the boarding house twenty minutes ago acting _extremely_ unusual, as if she was under a spell or had a compulsion placed on her," Stefan says quickly before Bonnie can go into magical migraine mode.

Bonnie rakes a hand through her hair. "Was she acting like Damon minus the being an ass part?" she asks wearily.

"How did you know?" Stefan asks,, confused.

"I decided that I'm fed up watching her being all mopey and depressed," Bonnie replies. "The last death that would have made her that way was Andie's and that was almost seven months ago. So I cast a spell last night to bring back the Elena who had been my best friend and like a sister to me from wherever Elena had hidden her real self away when her parents died. She used to be a lot more like Damon, except for the part where Damon's an ass. I figured that the side-effects were worth having the real Elena back."

"What side-effects?" Stefan asks dangerously.

Bonnie glares fiercely at him and Stefan instantly grabs his head, crying out in pain as the witch repeatedly bursts the blood vessels in his brain each time they heal. "Don't take that tone with me, Stefan," the witch reprimands him. "I would never put Elena in danger. I love her like a sister and I would never do something that would bring harm to her. The spell merely forced her to accept who she _truly_ is and everything that entails, _including_ listening to her heart. That part was my Valentine's present to her. Considering the fact that you're here to try and reverse it, apparently her heart doesn't want you. I'm warning you now, Stefan, the spell is irreversible. Emily created it and even she was unable to reverse it. And if you try to get between Elena and the one her heart wants, you could very easily end up getting killed by her. The girl who asked Emily to make a spell like it ended up with the guy she secretly loved. She was in an unhappy relationship with another man. That other man didn't get the hint even when the girl and her new guy kept getting more and more vicious in their attempts to get him to back off. In the end, the girl carved out her old lover's heart with a kitchen knife. And she only regretted that he pushed her to that point, not the act itself. If you value your life, Stefan, you'll stand by and let Elena be happy. If you love her like you _claim_ you do, you'd _want_ her to be happy, even if the one who makes her happy isn't you. Now go have a pity party somewhere else. I'm going to call Elena, wish her a happy Valentine's Day and ask her if she likes my gift, then go back to bed." Bonnie then releases Stefan from her magical hands and steps back so she can shut and lock the door again.

She makes her way back to her room and digs her phone out of her purse. She searches through contacts, finds Elena's name, and hits send, putting the phone to her ear.

Boarding house

Elena groans as _I'm a Hex Girl_ starts playing from her back pocket. "Let me get this, it's Bonnie," she tells Damon with a grin, fetching her phone out of her pocket. "I'll make it quick and then we can get back to … whatever it was we were doing." She ignores Damon's pout and hits talk before putting her phone to her ear. "Look, Bonnie, you kinda caught me at a _really_ bad time."

"_You're with Damon, aren't you?"_ the witch asks, wicked humor in her voice.

"How'd you know?" Elena asks, surprised.

"_Don't hate me, but I kinda cast a spell on you last night,"_ Bonnie replies. Damon and Elena exchange a look at that.

"'_Kinda_ put a spell on me'? Either you did or you didn't. Which is it?" Elena demands.

"_Okay, I put a spell on you. But it was for your own good and it's actually my Valentine's Day present to you. I made it so that dour and depressed Elena would go away, permanently. I want you to be happy Elena again, _all_ the time. So I cast a spell on you that made you face who you _really_ are and accept that girl and everything she entails, including listen to your heart,"_ Bonnie says. _"Stefan was just at my door eager to 'fix' you. I told him that I'm the one who put a spell on you that changed you, but only back to who you were _before_ your parents died as well as forcing you to accept what your heart wants. So, happy Valentine's Day and I hope you like my gift, because it's permanent. Just, don't either of you go killing Stefan in the future and we're good."_

"Why would we kill Stefan?" Elena asks, confused.

"_Because the spell kinda tied you permanently to the one your heart wants and he to you. And any outsiders trying to intercede in between you two is going to face increasingly vicious warnings to back off from both of you. In Emily's grimiore, she made a note that the girl who had asked her to come up with such a spell had a guy courting her but she was unhappy with him and secretly wanted someone else. So Emily came up with the spell. She didn't realize until after it was done that the spell was permanent and what the side-effects would be. The girl's old suitor kept trying to win her back in spite of the increasing viciousness they both used to warn him off. It got to the point the girl took a kitchen knife and carved out his heart because he wouldn't back off. Prior to the spell, the girl supposedly didn't have a mean bone in her body. After she carved out her old suitors heart she told Emily that the only thing she regretted was that it had come to that point, not the actual act."_

Elena shakes her head. "And you still went through with the spell?" she demands in disbelief.

"_I thought that seeing you truly happy again would be worth any side-effects so I didn't read the warnings section until _after_ I cast the spell. So, _try_ not to kill Stefan, okay?"_ Bonnie pleads._ "I don't think he'll give up on trying to get you back in spite of the warning that I gave him."_

Elena sighs, raking her free hand through her hair. "And you said the spell is permanent?" she asks.

"_Elena, think about it. Would you rather be miserable as Stefan's girlfriend or would you want a shot at actually being _happy_ for a change?"_ Bonnie says reasonably.

"Bonnie, what all did the spell entail?" Elena asks, having a sneaking suspicion that her friend is hiding something important. "What was the spell really for?"

"_Elena, I just wanted to see you happy for a change, honestly,"_ Bonnie says, trying to bypass the subject.

"Bonnie," Elena says, a clear warning in her voice.

"_Okay, okay, it was a true love spell. _But_ it wouldn't have worked _at all_ if you weren't already in love with Damon and he with you. I made sure of that in what I read,"_ Bonnie sighs. _"So I stole one of your hairs from your brush and snuck into the boarding house to steal one of Damon's hairs from his comb. I assure you both, though, that if you weren't already _truly_ in love with each other, the spell would have just been a waste of energy and a few pointless fireworks on my part because it's a _true_ love spell. Love spells are simple and can make even people who would never talk to each other otherwise fall in love. _True_ love spells _require_ love for each other to already be in the hearts of the parties they are cast on. And since it _worked,_ you _and_ Damon were obviously already in love with each other. So, my gift to the two of you for Valentine's is each other. And no matter how much anyone complains, the spell can't be reversed. Emily tried that with the couple she had cast the spell on originally to at least take away the viciousness towards intruders in the relationship away. I was up until three in the morning trying to find out if there was a way to even negate the viciousness, but Emily had never been able to get rid of that either."_

"As if I need any more reasons to beat up my brother," Damon groans.

"I think we can figure out a way to keep from actually _killing_ Stefan," Elena tells both Damon and Bonnie. "We've accomplished bigger miracles before. We got Klaus to give up using me as a hybrid blood bank. We managed to detox Stefan off human blood after a four month killing spree. Hell, we even brought me back to life a human when I was sacrificed with vampire blood in my system. I'm sure we can figure this out, too.'

"_I'll keep looking through my grimiore collection,"_ Bonnie says. _"But first I need more sleep. I've had about five hours of sleep. If I'm going to be working with grimiores, I don't want to find myself reading them out loud and casting who knows _what_ sort of spells are in them. That wouldn't be good for anyone."_

"Caroline will never forgive you for this spell," Elena points out to the witch. "She has it in her head that Stefan and I are some sort of soulmates." Damon snorts in derision at that.

"_Caroline will get over it eventually. Not even she can hold a grudge over my wish to make you happy forever,"_ Bonnie replies. _"She would want you to be happy. And if my spell gave you something to be happy about, then that's good."_

Elena sighs. "Did you give Caroline a little 'help', too?" she asks curiously.

"_Actually, I did, but something strange happened,"_ Bonnie admits.

"Strange how?" Elena asks.

"_Well, I just grabbed a hair from Tyler's comb and wrapped it in wax paper like I did with Caroline's and both of yours. I didn't stop to look at the hair. I just wrote his name on the wax paper like I did the other three so I wouldn't mix them up. I stuck the wax paper in my purse and got out of there before Mrs. Lockwood could catch me. When I took Caroline's and Tyler's hairs out to do the spell on them, Tyler's hair was blonde. Do you know if he has natural blonde highlights?"_ Bonnie asks.

"Bonnie, I don't know. I never took the time to study his hair," Elena replies.

"Wolf-boy has a few strands of naturally blonde hair," Damon says.

Elena raises an eyebrow but tells Bonnie, "Damon says he has a few strands of naturally blonde hair."

"_Oh, that must be it. I was worried because I didn't have time to get another strand. Anyways, their hairs burned to non-existence in a pure red flame just the same as yours and Damon's, which means that the spell was successful there, too,"_ Bonnie says, relieved. Then she yawns. _"I'll let Caroline know the good news later. For now, I need a few more hours of sleep. I figured I'd just cast the spell on them, too, and work to find a way to get rid of the viciousness once it's all done. Well, later, girl. Happy Valentine's Day."_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bonnie," Elena replies.

Outside the Bennett house

Klaus smirks as he plays with a strand of dark brown hair. "So, it seems Caroline has feelings for me, after all," he says, releasing Tyler's strand of hair into the wind, which carries it away. "Now she's tied to me forever. Perfect." He then takes off to find the perfect place to watch the big breakup between _his_ girl and his hybrid puppy.

* * *

Sarah: dun, dun, dun! Big twist in the plot! Okay, not a twist, but another path to be followed alongside this one. I do so hope the Caroline/Klaus fans out there are rejoicing as much as I am. I'm sure you're wondering how Klaus did the switcheroo where he switched his hair with Tyler's. That will come out eventually. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. I'm Tied to the Wrong Hybrid

Playing Cupid  
DG32173

Sarah: Well, what did you think of the spin at the end of last chapter? I bet the Klaus/Caroline fans are squealing with joy right about now. This chapter will follow Caroline. I've never done much work with just Caroline, so please excuse any out-of-character behavior. Chalk it up to the being tied to _Klaus_ for eternity. Anyways, please enjoy. I don't own _"Lone Wolf"_ by the Eels.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_kfulmer7:_ I love how you review every chapter! And it was a _true_ love spell so of course it wouldn't work if they weren't already in love. And Caroline _will_ end up happy … once she gets over the fact that she's tied to _Klaus_ for eternity. And Stefan's still going to try to get Elena back in spite of the warning Bonnie gave him. I might have Bonnie cast a different spell to bring Stefan's true love into his life. Actually, I will. And _nobody's_ going to like who that true love is. I'm so glad you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

_Padfoot Heir:_ how much trouble will Stefan cause Elena and Damon? A lot. Will they find a way for them to be happy without Stefan's interference? Yes. Will Klaus cause trouble for Tyler and Caroline? The spell itself will be more trouble for those two than Klaus himself. Klaus will just sit back and wait for the perfect opportunity to waltz in and steal the girl.

* * *

Chapter 4  
I'm Tied to the Wrong Hybrid

Caroline stretches with a big grin on her face. It's Valentine's Day. Only her most favorite day of the year. It's a day dedicated to love. What could be more perfect than that? She doesn't really have any plans for today but she could always go to The Grill. Ever since Mama Bear took over back in the sixties, they've had three chocolate fountains set up on Valentine's Day: white chocolate, dark chocolate, and milk chocolate. The treats that Mama Bear sets up around the chocolate fountains can be picked up with –super-long toothpicks and held under the fountain of your choice. And best of all, it's all _free!_ _Nothing_ is better than free chocolate. Mama Bear says it's her Valentine's Day gift to the town. Her only rule, strictly enforced, is to _never_ mix the chocolates. If you _have_ to mix the chocolates, she provides small plastic cups to dip under each fountain and you can dip your chosen goodies into that. Only one person was ever stupid enough to break the rule and has subsequently been banned from being served at the grill ever again. He could play the pool tables, people could buy food or drinks and share it with him, but he's not allowed to be served directly because he decided to stick a big marshmallow under first the white chocolate and then the dark chocolate. Seriously, who goes and blatantly breaks Mama Bear's rules? She doesn't have very many rules for behavior in The Grill but they are strictly enforced and the punishment for breaking them is being denied service.

Caroline decides that since she's a vampire now, she can _so_ pig out on all the chocolate she wants because she won't ever gain an ounce from it. That decided, she quickly vamps into an outfit for today: a short-sleeved blouse with a heart over her chest, a pair of jeans, socks, tennis shoes, and her coat. She _so_ envies Elena for that lamb's wool coat Damon got her. Why doesn't anyone spoil her like that? Then she remembers the number of fine things Klaus has gifted her with. Her favorite is the picture of her and a horse that he had sketched himself. Wait, why is she thinking of Klaus on _Valentine's Day?_ Why is she thinking about him _period?_ And what is with this strange desire to go find him? Talk about weird.

Caroline shakes her head and leaves. "I'm going to The Grill for the chocolate fountains," she calls to her mom as she walks out the door. She doesn't wait for a response as she shuts the front door behind her. It's one of Liz Forbes' extremely rare days off and she's probably sleeping in. She takes one look at all the snow piled behind her car, her mom's car, and her mom's sheriff's car and quickly decides that she'd rather 'walk' to The Grill than bother finding a shovel to dig out her car. She strains her senses as she turns in all directions to check for anyone who could be watching her. Seeing no one outside on her street, she smirks and takes off at vamp speed for The Grill. It's normally too risky for her to use _this_ particular vampire skill. But the snow that's still falling is keeping most people inside. Only a few cars are on the road and there are no pedestrians to avoid as she races down the sidewalks. She _loves_ vamping around. She agrees with Damon that it's one of the few thrills that will _never_ get old.

She makes sure to slow down half a block away from The Grill. After Damon got over the fact that Elena wouldn't let him killer her, he had proceeded to train Caroline in everything she needed to know to keep the human act going and not give anyone the least little reason to suspect that she wasn't human. Which included no vamping directly to the front of a building with a glass front. That was one of the big no-no's on Damon's list. And The Grill has a glass front. He said the closest she could stop vamping to such a place is about half a block away, in a very secluded spot so that no one sees her just 'appear out of nowhere'. Considering there is no one on the sidewalk and no cars are nearby right now, she can slow down right on the sidewalk. She smirks to herself and makes her way at a human pace the rest of the way to The Grill.

Again, the thought of going to find Klaus pops up and she shoves it away just like the others. Besides, she doesn't even know where he _is!_ She pulls open the door to The Grill and smiles when she sees the chocolate fountains are deserted. She can tell by the fact that one of the servers is refilling the goody bowls that they've been in use already, but for now she will have them all to herself. She doesn't even bother looking around to see who she knows of the customers hanging around but heads straight for the chocolate fountains. This is how she misses seeing Klaus tucked in a dimly lit corner nor does she see Tyler trying to get her attention.

But Klaus is hyper-aware of her arrival and sees how the hybrid puppy is trying to get Caroline's attention. He's had more than a thousand years to build up his self-control and learn to wait patiently until the time is just right before acting. This is how he refrains from announcing his presence when Tyler shrugs and gets out of his booth to go greet Caroline, who is obviously infatuated with the chocolate fountains set up at the bar.

Caroline picks up one of the super-long toothpicks and spears a big marshmallow with it. "Hey Caroline," Tyler says as he takes the stool next to hers. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tyler," Caroline replies, studying the three chocolate fountains before her as she tries to decide which one to start with. She finally chooses dark chocolate and holds her marshmallow under the stream of liquid goodness, twirling the super-long toothpick so that the chocolate covers the marshmallow evenly.

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Apparently you love chocolate more than you love me," he remarks.

"Well, I _really_ love chocolate," Caroline says with a smile. She stiffens as Tyler wraps an arm around her shoulders. She doesn't want him touching her like that. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't. "Um, could you remove your arm?" she asks.

Tyler frowns but takes his arm from her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I just … for some reason, I don't want you touching me like that," she replies. She stuffs pulls her marshmallow out from the stream of chocolate and lets the excess chocolate drizzle off until it's just dripping. Then she stuffs it in her mouth. She lets out a noise of pure bliss as she chews her marshmallow.

"Caroline, I've _always_ put my arm around your shoulders, even before we started dating," he says. Caroline flinches when the word 'dating' leaves his mouth. "Caroline, seriously, what's wrong?" he demands. "Did I do something to upset you? Because if I did, I'm _really_ sorry about it even if I don't know what I did wrong."

"I don't … I'm fine. I just feel different today. Like something's going to happen and I'm going to love it and hate it at the same time, which is ridiculous," she tries to explain.

Tyler sighs. "Maybe Bonnie can figure this out," he says, pulling out his phone.

"Well, while you talk to her, I'm going to eat more chocolate," Caroline declares. Then she thinks of something. "While your at it, tell her I keep thinking about Klaus for some reason."

"You're thinking about _Klaus_ on _Valentine's Day?"_ Tyler demands, looking up from going through his contacts list.

"I'm not just _thinking_ about him," Caroline grumbles. "I'm thinking about _looking_ for him to hang out with him or something. Creepy, right?"

"Definitely creepy," Tyler agrees, turning his attention back to searching for Bonnie's name on his contacts list. When he finds her, he hits send without hesitating, despite the early hour. Everyone in their group knows not to bother Bonnie before noon on a day they don't _have_ to be up earlier unless it's an emergency. But this qualifies as an emergency.

It takes the whole first verse of _Lone Wolf_ by the Eels for Bonnie to pick up. _"Tyler, it's only nine. This better be an emergency,"_ Bonnie grouses.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Tyler says. "Something's wrong with Caroline."

"_What do you mean?"_ Bonnie asks, sounding a lot more awake.

"Well, for one, she doesn't want me to wrap my arm around her shoulders, which I've done since we were kids. She _flinched_ when I referred to us as dating. She said she feels _different_ today. She says she feels like something's going to happy that she'll love _and_ hate. And she told me to tell you that she keeps thinking of finding _Klaus_ so she can hang out with him or something," Tyler explains.

"_Oh no. No, no, no, no. This can't be _happening!" Bonnie groans. _"How is this even possible?"_

Tyler sighs. "Bonnie, what did you do?" he asks in resignation, having figured out that Bonnie had tried to do something good for Caroline only to have it backfire.

"_Is she _sure_ it's Klaus she wants to look for? Not Matt? Or _anyone_ else on this damn planet?"_ Bonnie asks, and Tyler can hear her begging him to say that whatever she's thinking isn't true.

Tyler glances at Caroline, who nods. "She's sure," Tyler tells Bonnie.

"_I'm not going to explain this over the phone. You two need to get over here. And start praying that we can find _some_ way of reversing the spell I cast because as of right now, there _isno_ way of reversing it,"_ Bonnie says.

"I have to leave the chocolate?" Caroline asks, aghast.

"Caroline, the chocolate will still be here later. I think this is a little more important right now. Don't you agree?" Tyler asks, dredging up all the patience he can muster.

Caroline sighs. "Two more marshmallows and I'll come," she says. "I _need_ to have a marshmallow with each type of chocolate."

Tyler growls, grabs a plastic cup sitting nearby, and fills it one-quarter of the way with each type of chocolate, leaving a quarter of the cup empty so that it doesn't spill over. He shoves the cup of chocolate in Caroline's hand before grabbing a plastic bowl and putting a big handful of marshmallows in it. "You can eat as we go," he tells the blonde, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the grill.

Klaus smirks and gets out of his corner booth. He knows the fun is only just beginning. There _is_ no way of reversing or even _altering_ the spell. Emily Bennett wasn't the first to cast that particular spell. In fact, it was _first_ used around the time Katherine Pierce was still Katarina Petrova and still human. He makes his way out of The Grill as soon as Tyler pulls out of the parking lot, Caroline in the passenger seat of his SUV. He grins victoriously before vamping off to hide out near the Bennett house so that he can listen to everything that goes on inside.

Bonnie's house fifteen minutes later

Bonnie immediately lets Tyler and Caroline in, having to give Tyler a formal invitation so that he can actually cross the threshold. As soon as the three make themselves comfortable in the living room, Tyler sighs. "Okay, Bonnie, tell us, what did you do?" he asks.

"I was trying to give Elena and Caroline a Valentine's Day gift with my magic and I thought I had succeeded up until you called to say that Caroline was acting differently," Bonnie says, running a hand through her hair. She glances at Caroline. "You should know this first, Elena and Damon are together and Elena is _happy_ about it, even after I told her what I did," she says.

"You hooked Elena and _Damon_ up?" Caroline gasps. "But he's _Damon!"_

"He makes her happy like Stefan never has. Haven't you seen how Damon is able to bring out the Elena we knew when we were growing up only for Stefan to automatically assume he's corrupting her in spite of everything we tell him otherwise?" Bonnie asks.

"But…!" Caroline starts.

"I thought I was using the same spell on you and Tyler. And the reversal for it has _never_ been found. Not to mention it's permanent," Bonnie says, sighing.

"What was the spell?" Tyler asks.

"I needed a strand of hair from each individual I wanted to cast the spell on. So I snuck into yours and Damon's houses and took a strand from your combs. Then I took a strand of hair from Elena's and Caroline's brushes while I was over at their places. I wrapped each strand individually in wax paper and labeled them as to who they belonged to. Then I stuck them in my purse. The day I got your strand of hair, Tyler, I had a few errands I needed to do afterwards. I remember that I left my purse for just a few seconds at one point. Everything was exactly as I had left it," Bonnie says.

"Klaus must have caught on to what you were planning and switched a strand of his hair with mine. Remember, he's one of the Originals. He's _extremely_ fast," Tyler concludes. "So, what exactly does the spell do?"

"What baffles me is that it's a _true_ love spell. Regular love spells can be cast on _anyone._ But for true love spells, _both_ parties have to at the very _least_ be open to falling in love with each other for the spell to succeed," Bonnie says, looking at Caroline as if the blonde had grown a second head. "The thing is, _both_ times I cast the spell, the pure red fire burned the knotted strands of hair to nothingness. That was the signal that the spell had succeeded. The complete burning of the hairs made the spell permanent."

"You _wanted_ to fall in love with _Klaus?"_ Tyler demands of Caroline.

"No! I mean, I don't _think_ so," the blonde replies, confused.

"I said that both parties had to at least be _open_ to the _idea_ of falling in love with each other, not necessarily that they _wanted_ it. And the spell doesn't look at the what the conscious mind wants. If your heart was open to the possibility of being with him for the brief window of time it took to cast the spell, then the spell would have worked even if at any other time it wouldn't have," Bonnie sighs.

Tyler sighs. "I hate to admit it, but you do find him attractive, Caroline," he says.

"But that shouldn't matter, should it?" Caroline protests.

"The big problem we're facing at the moment is the side-effects this spell will be giving both Caroline _and_ Klaus," Bonnie says.

"Side-effects?" Tyler asks dubiously, not liking the sound of that.

"They're going to want to defend their bond against intruders, like you, Tyler. The more the intruder tries to get between them, the more vicious the warnings to back off will be from _both_ parties. If the intruder refuses to take the hint, they could very easily end up _dead_ because they one they are trying to _get with_ will kill them," Bonnie says. "When Emily cast this spell for a girl who was secretly in love with one man but was being courted by another, the girl was able to let her feelings be known. But when her ex-suitor kept trying to get her back and refused to pay heed to their increasingly vicious warnings to back off, the girl ended up using a kitchen knife to carve out his heart. And then the girl, who supposedly didn't have a mean bone in her body, told Emily that she only regretted that he didn't listen when he was warned to back off but _didn't_ regret the act of killing him."

"But I wouldn't kill Tyler, I l-l-l," Caroline says, trying to get out that she loves Tyler. "Why is it so hard to say?"

"Because you're bound to Klaus and the spell views Tyler as an intruder trying to get between the bond," Bonnie explains.

"Okay, and can you explain why I'm not hating this situation as much as I should?" Caroline asks.

"Because the spell took whatever feelings you had for Klaus at the time it was cast and pretty much made them permanent," Bonnie says regretfully.

"Great," Tyler mutters. "And you said there's no way to reverse the spell?" he asks with a sigh.

"I went through several grimiores trying to find a way to just tone down the viciousness because I _so_ don't want Stefan dead. And we all know he's not going to give Elena up without a fight, not even after I warned him that sort of stubbornness could easily get him killed," Bonnie says. "I came across several references to the spell, even in some grimiores that were older than Emily's, but they all said the same thing: it's irreversible and the bond between the two is protected viciously and in some cases ruthlessly by both parties. Four times I saw it likened to the eternal mates bond of vampires, whatever that means."

Tyler grimaces while Caroline looks confused. "I heard about it from the werewolf who helped me break the sire bond," he says. "She said that the eternal mates bond of two vampires ties them together for eternity as soon as they mark each other for eternity."

"You never offered to do that with me," Caroline protests.

"Caroline, I'm a _hybrid._ The mating mark on vampires is placed by biting the juncture where the neck meets the left shoulder of each half of the pair at the same time and then feeding off each other for a bit. If I bit you, I'd poison you with werewolf venom," Tyler replies. "I'm not going to do that, not for anything. Anyways, the mating mark on a pair is supposedly unique to them and impossible to replicate. And once they're bound for eternity by the mark, the eternal mates are said to jealously and viciously defend each other _and_ themselves against advances an outsider makes on one of them. According to my friend, eternally mated vampires are _extremely_ rare and you can _never_ find one without the other being somewhere nearby. She said that it's almost as if they are physically bound to each other and can only go a certain distance away from each other without being _forced_ back together."

"I don't even know _where_ Klaus is but I have this really strong urge to go _find_ him," Caroline says. "And it's like I'm being _drawn_ in a certain direction."

"Sounds like a mating bond to me," Tyler groans.

"I'm going to call Elena and see if she and Damon are having the same symptoms," Bonnie says, pulling her phone out of her jeans pocket. She had decided to get dressed for the day while waiting for Tyler and Caroline to arrive considering she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep today. She goes to search for Elena's name on her list of contacts.

"I wouldn't be calling them right now if I were you," Caroline says with a blush.

Bonnie looks at her in confusion. "Why not?" she asks.

"If they _are_ having the same symptoms I'm having, then you _really_ don't want to hear what's going on over at the boarding house," Caroline explains, her blush deepening.

Tyler groans, burying his face in his hands while Bonnie flushes. "I'll take your word for it. I'll try later," Bonnie says, clearing the screen of her phone and returning it to her pocket.

Outside

Klaus knows _exactly_ what Caroline is talking about because he's feeling it, too. The intense urge to take the blonde vampiress over and over in every one of the sexual positions he has learned over the centuries is driving him insane. "And the plot thickens," he tells himself as he forces himself to remain in his perch on the roof over Bonnie's window. He doesn't have an invitation into the Bennett house and he _knows_ he's not going to get one anytime soon. He'll have to wait until Caroline exits the house to swoop in and snatch her away, no matter _how_ uncomfortable he is or how tight his jeans are getting.


End file.
